Plot Sematary
by DeiStarr
Summary: Where Plotbunnies go to *die!* (Kidding!) Just a place for me to post plotbunnies, fic outlines, story excerpts, bits of dialogue, pieces of narration, or random chapters to go with plot bunnies that I haven't worked on otherwise. Most are HP fandom, some are Merlin, and a lot are x-overs with HP - Merlin, LotR, Avengers, Sherlock, Supernatural, etc. Mostly slash or gen.
1. Welcome to Plot Sematary

**WARNING: PLEASE READ BEFORE ENTERING THE SEMATARY!**

* * *

I have like a thousand plot bunnies in my head, and they multiply like... well, bunnies. Some are good, some are crap, and a few might even be sort of awesome.

The problem is that when I get a new plot bunny in my head, it demands attention. They _all_ do. They demand attention incessantly; it's terribly distracting, and eventually I end up writing out outlines, chapters, or at least chapter snippets in my head. I then burn with the need to write them out when I get a chance at a computer, and the longer I wait, the more detailed the outlines become, and the more chapter snippets, dialogue, or narration that ends up floating around in my head. It's information overload, and I _need_ to relieve some of the pressure. The only two things that can save me are writing it out, or the birth of new, more demanding bunny. But when I start getting it out of my system, I feel the urge to write the introductory chapters for said bunnies, or expand the introductory chapter excerpts I've got floating around in my head to full chapter-length. After which point, I feel I may as well post them.

And this is a problem, because I already have too many WIPs, and not enough computer time to give them proper attention. And when the plot bunnies in my head are demanding attention, I frequently get writer's block when I try to work on something else instead of the latest demanding bunny. I really, really want to finish my WIPs - both to finally finish writing them out and getting them posted, and to finally pay some attention to some of the more demanding bunnies.

So it finally hit me that I should just create a post where I can dump all of the plot bunnies, fic outlines, story excerpts, etc. that I have in my head without spending any excess time on them primping them into full-length introductory chapters (or starting introductory chapters for the ones that I've only outlined). This will solve the problem of getting them out of my head so that I can _think_ ; thus reducing my writer's block, and freeing up more of my valuable computer time for working on my WIPs.

Plus, I can get feedback from _you_ on what you think of the proposed story ideas, and there'll probably be a lot of things I'll mention that are available for voting or things I'm open to suggestions about. You can also can recommend which bunnies I should work on next, and point out the ones where, "Sometimes dead is better."

Hence, the Plot Sematary - the place where plot bunnies go to rest in peace until I'm ready to bring them back. And they hopefully won't come back wrong.

* * *

 **PLOT SEMATARY**

 **(Where Plot Bunnies go to** ** _die._** **)**

* * *

 ***** Below is the opening format for each bunny, with pairings and warnings listed. *****

(If I haven't thought of something for one of the categories yet, I'll leave it blank and you can make suggestions. I will update this list as necessary.)

* * *

 **Location:** Plot Sematary (Will note here if I have begun posting it as a WIP)

 **Working Title:** (If applicable, will be included here; otherwise, open to suggestions)

 **Fandom(s):** All fics will be HP, with a few Merlin exceptions. Many are crossovers between HP and Merlin, LotR, Avengers, Sherlock, or Supernatural. I've even got an HP/Trueblood x-over, an HP/Dr. Who x-over, an HP/ 1/2 Prince x-over, a couple of HP/Percy Jackson x-overs (or fics that borrow a little from the PJ fandom), and a couple of multi-fandom x-overs. In a couple of other fics there are elements that are reminiscent of Stargate (SG1 and/or Atlantis), and/or hints of pre-Star Trek/pre-Star Wars timelines. Again, not really x-overs; just borrowing a few elements that indicate that the universes could come together seamlessly at some point in the very, very, far-off future.

 **Disclaimer:** All I own are the gosh-dang bunnies, dagnabit.

 **Rating:** I feel pretty safe in asserting that these excerpts will all be rated PG or PG-13 at the most; but since most of the fics will be rated "M" I think I should use that rating on my sematary; someone correct me if that should change.

 **Pairings:** Some fics are Gen; just assume everyone is asexual and aromantic. Background or secondary pairings vary, and most are not clearly defined (or at all) in the plot bunny stage. I will let you know if some of them are available for voting or suggestions.

For fics with pairings, I write slash almost exclusively. And I think all of the fics with a primary het pairing are genderswap fics.

Most of my HP fics and some x-overs are Draco/Harry; otherwise they're usually TMR/Harry. I even have a Tom/Harry/Draco bunny. There's one possible Snarry pairing (or possibly Severus/Harry/Draco; I'm taking votes), and one possible Fred/Harry. Generally, the only exceptions to my D/H or T/H pairings are x-over pairings. For now.

Merlin fics are almost exclusively Arthur/Merlin.

LotR main pairing is usually Glorfindel/Erestor.

Sherlock is Sherlock/John when there's no x-over pairing.

X-over pairings are generally: Harry/Loki, Harry/Merlin, Harry/Sherlock, Harry/Legolas, Harry/Glorfindel (once or twice there's a "Harry is Erestor" fic as well, with the Glorfindel/Erestor pairing), Harry/Dean, Harry/Castiel, and a Loki/Merlin fic. I might have forgotten one or two, and I think there was an x-over triad I was considering.

 **Warnings:** Oh, man... I'm not gonna say, "Everything"; because there are plenty of cringe-worthy things I'll never, ever, ever include in a fic, ever... but I've got bunny ideas for so many different things, it's crazy. So... here's a list (I'll update it as I remember); but please remember these are not all in the same fics; though there are a number of fics that have a bunch of them. Some of the ones that sound similar are all referring to the same fic that has a specific plotline requiring them to be true at some point. A lot of them are combined in ways that probably won't make sense until you read the plotbunny.

Most of these are completely AU; none are epilogue-compliant with DH. Slash (naturally), Gen, and/or Het; MPreg; various creature!fics; soulmates; Soul-Bonds; time travel; dimension travel; Fem!Harry; crossdressing; violence; abuse/child abuse; past child abuse; past childhood sexual assault; rape recovery; triad pairings; crack!fic, angst, hurt/comfort, fluff, and/or tragedy; major character death; post-apocalyptic future fics; pre-apocalyptic future fics; zombies/inferi; fix-it fics; Seer!Harry; Omniscient!Harry; Master-of-Death!Harry; god!Harry; Angel-of-Death!Harry; Immortal!Harry; Immortal!Draco; Immortal!Merlin; Harry or Merlin as an immortal, intangible, intelligent force of magic (can assume a human form (or any other form desired), but is not limited by mortal constraints in that form and can choose to turn to mist and vanish back into the fabric of the world at any time, reforming at will whenever and where-ever desired); Reincarnated!Merlin; Reincarnated!Merlin as Harry and Reincarnated!Arthur as Draco; Reincarnated!Harry; Reincarnated!Draco as various other characters; character bashing (Usually Dumbledore; often also Ginny, Ron, Molly, and occasionally Hermione - not typical Weasley!Bashing or Hermione!Bashing content; just analyzing them and their actions from an objective and cynical POV); dark!fic, Dark!Harry (not "evil!Harry"), and/or DarkLord!Harry (I'm actually pretty proud of the journeys through character development and motivation for these fics (yes, plural) that I outlined to make Harry reaching that point both realistic and still mostly-IC); futuristic elements, futuristic concepts, futuristic technology, futuristic spells/rituals/magical artifacts; space travel, and/or aliens; virtual reality/futuristic personal pensieves, shared consciousness/dreamscape, and/or telepathy/mind links.

 **Type Of Post:** Identify post as plot bunny/outline/chapter excerpts/dialogue/narration/miscellaneous chapter

 **Spoilers:** Yes/No

 **Post Content:** Main Post

 **A/N:** Mentions of anything I want an opinion on, am open to suggestions about, and/or is open for voting.

* * *

 **PLEASE NOTE!**

* * *

I am NOT posting these plot bunnies as "Up for adoption". That being said, if you want to adopt one of these, please ask, and I'll let you know if it's okay or not. That way, if it's a fic that I really, really want to write myself (and may already have a bunch of random chapters written up for), I can tell you so. On the other hand, if I'm willing to let it go, that way I can offer to send you anything I have already written up for it that didn't get posted with the plot bunny (such as a bunch of random chapters that wouldn't fit), and you might be able to get more material/inspiration for your story that way.


	2. The Secret Diary of a Teenage Dark Lord

**Location:** Plot Sematary

 **Working Title:** The Secret Diary of a Teenage Dark Lord

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Disclaimer:** See Introductory Post.

 **Rating:** PG-13, or T

 **Pairing:** Mostly gen with hints of slash (daydreaming about crushes for the most part, followed by references to one relationship which may or may not have been all in Tom's head)

 **Warnings:** Crack!fic, gay male character, stereotyping, tragedy, kind of a horror-story ending (What else do you expect; it's canon-compliant!)

 **Type of Post:** Plot bunny with dialogue excerpts

 **Spoilers:** Yes, but not really much more than canon

 **Post Content:**

* * *

Ever wonder what was written in Tom Riddle's diary before he turned it into a horcrux? This is a crack!fic answer to that question that somehow manages to be canon-compliant. (Hint: there's a reason he got along with 11-year-old Ginny so well!)

The story is told in diary entries or extracts of diary entries. It starts with Tom learning he's a wizard, and follows him throughout puberty chronicling his massive amounts of daily internal drama; the beginning of his life-long love of monologuing; his snarking about his teachers (Dumbledore in particular), his housemates, his year-mates, along with various other schoolmates; his stresses about his school studies, his extra-curricular studies, his blood-status, his crushes, his hair, his wardrobe, his complexion, his voice, his overall image... in short; Dumbledore was wrong about young Tom - totally and completely wrong. While he enjoys the "naughty" way his dabbling with Dark Magic makes him feel, and he _does_ plan on taking over the world, eventually ( _"I'll just make them love me, and once they all realize just how amazing I am, I won't have to 'take over' anything - they'll just_ _ **give**_ _it to me!"_ ), for the most part he's about as evil as a disgruntled kitten and just as cute.

That is, until he experiences his first (and last) love... which is followed by his first (and last) heartbreak. He delves deeper and deeper into darker and darker magic in an effort to escape the pain ( _"...dark as my heart, my life, my_ _ **world**_ _!"_ ), and just as he's proclaiming that he " _just can't live like this anymore!_ " he comes across the perfect solution while doing a bit of light reading! ( _Magick Moste Evil_ by Herpo the Foul) He's discovered a way to deal with both his heartache and his pesky fear of death ( _"...it's not so much_ _ **fear**_ _as_ _ **concern**_ _, really. I mean, honestly; fear? Me? Certainly not! I could never succumb to something so plebeian! It's just that while I'm certain I'd make a very pretty corpse, I'd much prefer not to make one_ _ **at all**_ _, thank-you-very-much!"_ ) - he'll just chop up his soul and stick bits of it into his most valuable possessions! (When he has them, that is... and he will - he **_will_** _!_ ) And, of course, since his most valuable possession is currently his beloved diary, it will be the first thing of his to receive a slice of soul à la Tom.

The final entry is a comparatively emotionless Tom checking in with his new soul piece to make sure that the transfer was successful and his nice new horcrux is complete, before asking it to _"...erase all that rubbish; honestly, what was I_ _ **thinking**_ _, prattling on about inanities like that?"_

It's like "Bridget Jones' Diary" set in the late 1930's/early 1940's... if Bridget Jones was an orphan boy named Tom who happened to be a wizard with a Dark Magic habit, and the ending was tragic and horror-story-ish ('cause we all know how it ends). Tragic, because Tom's a lovable if ridiculous drama-queen and closet-diva (who happens to be _in_ the closet, as well), and in the end, he becomes a monster; all due to a heartache-induced lapse in thorough researching habits before enacting a dangerous Dark Ritual.

* * *

 **A/N:** This bunny literally started writing itself in my head when I read the sentence, " _...really; underneath all the horcruxes and Dark Magic, Voldemort is just a 13-year-old girl obsessing over a teenage boy._ " (A joking comment in a thread regarding his diva-like tendencies and enduring obsession with Harry Potter.) I later saw this picture -

(h) (t) (t) (p) (s): {double forward slash} onedrive. live. (c) (o) m/redir? resid = 17ABBBF76420AD82! 482 & authkey = ! AA7MKR3cdWAXvSk & v = 3 & ithint = photo% 2cjpg

\- And that was that. (Remove all the spaces and the brackets, and replace "double forward slash" with two of these / things.)

I was torn between having Tom fall in love with Abraxas Malfoy or having it be one of the Blacks, when I was hit by the idea of having it be Charlus Potter. (Adds another layer to his resentment of poor Harry, that does!)

The brainwave went: " _...So Tom gets partnered with Charlus Potter in DADA for an entire term for some big research project the teacher has them all working on since they're the top two in Defense, and he gets his first real exposure to the other boy. Charlus is friendly, kind, and polite, is equal parts hard work and mischievousness, has an awesomely snarky, sacastic wit, and is very talented in Defense. He's basically this effortlessly friendly, casually handsome boy who's extremely fun to be around, almost at Tom's level in his favourite subject, and has a sense of humour Tom really enjoys. He's sincere in his praise and admiration of Tom's abilities, be they magical, physical, or intellectual, without devolving into flattery or over-doing it in any way; and when the occasion calls for him to offer Tom a critique of his skills or theories, he does so in a way that acknowledges Tom's competence and speaks of confidence that Tom is talented enough that he will be able to adjust and improve along the suggested lines with little to no additional input from Charlus. They get along quite well and both enjoy their discussions and debates about Defense and magical theory so much that they continue to meet up even after their project is over, and Tom falls head-over-heels for him. Maybe they start a tentative relationship, or maybe they're just friends - either way, he's Tom's first real friend, his first love, and when it starts to fall apart, he's devastated._

 _Because when Dumbledore realises the two boys have started spending a lot of time together beyond the end of their group project, he takes Charlus aside and cautions him against spending time with Tom, and Charlus tries to cut down on how often they meet out of respect for his Head of House. Once Tom figures out what's going on, he's furious and hurt, and begins avoiding Charlus in return. And when he learns through the common room gossip that Charlus Potter and Dorea Black have been betrothed by their parents, his heart is broken!_ _"_

Ever since, I've been a little bit obsessed with the idea. (Charlus might have even had green eyes! Not as vibrant as Harry's, since he got his mother's colour, but still. It would be that one other thing that makes Voldie hate Harry just that little bit more; and increases his obsession.) So... opinions?

I'll take suggestions for the names of the schoolmates Tom crushes on, and open a poll about who Tom's "One True Love" should be so you can vote (or just comment, if you're reading this on your phone since polls don't show up on fanfiction's mobile site). I'll _also_ put up a poll about whether they should have had a fledgling romance, or if it was all one-sided. If you think you have a better idea for a fic name, let me know, and if I like it I'll use it.


	3. Untitled HPTrue Blood X-Over

**Location:** Plot Sematary

 **Working Title:** Untitled HP/True Blood X-Over

 **Fandoms:** Harry Potter  & True Blood

 **Disclaimer:** See Introductory Post.

 **Rating:** M, or NC-17.

 **Pairing:** Harry/Draco, with all other pairings open to suggestion. Luna(Sookie)/Bill; with suggestions about how that should go.

 **Warnings:** Slash, gay characters, het (not explicit), sexual content, lots of creatures, violence (new Dark Lord  & war), futuristic potions/spells/magical artifacts, futuristic technology, etc.

 **Type of Post:** Plot bunny with lots of options for voting or suggestions

 **Spoilers:** Yes... but since there's so much that could go into this, there are still a lot of major plot points that haven't been addressed yet.

 **Post Content:**

* * *

I got this plot bunny from the picture at this link - (h) (t) (t) (p) (s): {double forward slash} onedrive. live. (c) (o) m/redir? resid = 17ABBBF76420AD82!478 & authkey = ! AGZsrR2RFV9VfPg & v = 3 & ithint = photo% 2cjpeg

(Remove all spaces, brackets, and the words "double forward slash" with two of these / things.)

Tom Felton looks a lot like Jason Stackhouse from the _True Blood_ TV show in that picture, and as soon as my mind went _there_ , this bunny popped into my head and fascinated me.

The story starts out like a _True Blood_ fanfic - until this crazy guy named Harry Potter shows up wearing a small ammunition dump and starts calling Sookie "Luna" and Jason "Draco". He's more than a little bit crazy, but for some reason they both feel safe around him and can't understand why.

Bon Temps isn't a real town. It was created by this new American Dark Lord, who's trapped a bunch of people (Muggles, wizards, witches, weres, and a few other assorted creatures) inside its borders; most of whom were simply grabbed to serve as food for the vampires that work with him - some of them (some of the weres, Draco, Luna, and the others that were working with them) were captured and added to the town when attempting to fight against or spy on him. All of the people within the town - other than those who are working with him - have false memories that were implanted through an aerosolized potion. The potion works by sending a large group of being into a sort of trance; like a form of mass hypnosis, making them docile and leaving their minds open to suggestion. Their dosing was followed by a backstory being implanted into their minds by the Dark's Lord's Master Legilimens, who was using a magical artifact created for the purpose of allowing a Legilimens to enter many minds at the same time - albeit he's more limited that way than entering the mind of one individual, but with the addition of the potion it makes memory manipulation much more effective.

Once a week the potion aerosol is released in the town in the middle of the night, and the Legilimens scans the prisoners using the device to identify any possible problems that might cause their original memories to break through, and he alters the problem individuals' memories to incorporate any inconsistencies in a way that allows them to accept the "reality" he's fed them more easily and helps their minds to build on his suggestions. Any new individuals entering the town are given a believable backstory to make the townsfolk accept them more readily. A very minute amount of the aerosol remains in the air of the town at all times to help suppress their true memories.

There's a counter-potion that the Dark Lord's allies use when entering or exiting the town, and the potion being used on the townsfolk is formulated to enhance the taste and nourishment of their blood for the vampires. During the weekly hypnosis renewal, individuals are selected at random to have a certain amount of blood drained and bottled under a stasis charm for the vampires; labelled as "True Blood".

The town is completely warded against apparition, portkeying, and against unauthorized entry or exit, surrounded by strong Muggle-Repelling Charms and a Compulsion Curse making any one who tries to leave want to go back. It's also covered by a magic-dampening field to prevent outbursts of accidental magic from occurring and possibly sparking memories, though particularly strong magical skills are able to manifest as various "gifts" that the Legilimens smooths into the storyline he's creating for them. Essentially, it's a "corral" for the vampires' "cattle". The more people they capture, the more they expand the boundaries of the wards to include surrounding towns and cities.

Harry and Draco were Auror partners who were working with Luna, who's an Unspeakable - also a Seer and a Master of Mind Magics - and the three of them were in the States to aid in the fight against the new Dark Lord. His power, allies, and the magical artifacts, potions, spells, and tactics he's using (his "mass hypnosis" creates a huge potential threat, and there are teams of potioneers desperately working to create a counter-potion that will allow their fighters to resist) have allowed him to take over a very large portion of the US very quickly, making him both a huge potential threat to the rest of the world once he's ready to turn his sights on them, and a massive threat to the Statute of Secrecy - it's all the ICW can do to keep it from being broken completely. This has led to them declaring the Dark Lord an emergency situation and a massive international threat, and they've decided to lend aid before he gets any stronger. Draco and Luna got caught during one of their first scouting trips, and were among the original group of people thrown into the town right after it was created and ready for testing.

Shifters are animagi. The weres are made docile by the potion; which not only serves as a kind of Wolfsbane in allowing them to keep their minds, but unintentionally allows stronger weres to change at will, and strong weres or ones who were bitten long ago take the form of actual animals rather than the normal were forms. The magic dampening field has a warped effect on certain kinds of magic - animagi and werewolves can still change, vampires can still feed, and Luna's Seer abilities coupled with her expertise in Legillimency resulted in a type of psychic power under the field, and a few others have specific abilities manifest as other types of gifts as well.

Harry goes crazy trying to find them, and once he does... well, Harry's gonna do whatever it takes to get his partners back.

A spy manages to uncover information about Bon Temps, and with the discovery of the counter-potion to the mass hypnosis potion, Harry leads a small, highly trained team who've been dosed to give them immunity to the hypnosis potion to infiltrate and rescue as many people as they can. They manage to create a small hole in the wards surrounding the town, and once they break through, he heads in with only a couple other agents to help him (he needs the rest of the team outside to reopen the hole when they come back). He's armed to the teeth, carrying multiple doses of counter-potion, and looking for his partners. He finds them living as Jason and Sookie Stackhouse, brother and sister; completely convinced by their false memories that he's off his nut. He's in a race against time to help them break free before the next aerosol session; but he needs to get them to trust him enough to recognize that something's slightly off if he's going to convince them drink the counter-potion in time. Once they're free, they can try to get the others out.

He has one ace up his sleeve against their false memories, though - something he knows about his partner that the vampires don't; something biological that can't be overridden by false memories - Draco's gay. Now all Harry needs to do is remind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** I really, _really_ like this bunny. I don't know if I'll have Harry and Draco in a secret relationship, or if there's just been a lot of secret mutual pining and Harry had just found out that Draco's gay before he was captured; but you can vote/comment about that, if you have an opinion on it. I'm leaning towards them being in a new relationship after a lot of mutual pining, because it makes it more likely that Harry will be confident enough to decide to seduce Draco as part of his effort to convince him that his memories are off, and would also make Draco's feelings around him being that much stronger and more confusing when fused with his memories.

I'm pretty much open to any suggestions you want to make on this story, since I've tried really hard not to think too much about it. There's just _so much_ that I could do with the _True Blood_ plot and characters in this HP-verse storyline, as well as the storyline itself; if I let myself think about it too much, I'll start writing it, and once I start I'm afraid I won't be able to stop until I need to get some of it posted... after which I'll struggle with writer's block again like all my other bunnies. I'm also completely open to suggestions on the name of the fic.

For example: Which characters are working with the Dark Lord, and which are prisoners with false memories? Which TB roles are being filled by HP characters, and which are OCs? Is Bill a good vampire who was captured and hypnotized, or is he in league with the Dark Lord and keeping an eye on Sookie/Luna because of her gifts? Which HP characters are working with Harry, and what do they do? Who is the Dark Lord, and what does he stand for? Do we know any of his followers? What happens with the war - do I continue with the storyline to show how they deal with the whole thing (bringing in more characters and more of the True Blood storyline as the ward boundaries continue to expand), do I deal with the Dark Lord, do I summarize the rest in an epilogue, or do I just end with them getting out of Bon Temps? Are there any traitors in the team that came with Harry? Etc, etc, etc.

Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
